outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Their Grand Commission
Their Grand Commission is the fourteenth episode of Season Six and the 103rd episode overall. Synopsis Cheryl meets her nemesis, and Judd meets his match in the case of the missing nude. Plot Judd visits Cheryl, feeling guilty, but she has returned to Auckland to find her worst enemy is also in remand – Draska Doslic. Cheryl promises not to smack her one or get in any trouble, but this is difficult when Draska keeps needling her. Debz is also in remand, though Mary has been convicted and gone to the real prison – and Debz owes Draska money. Cheryl finds this is because Draska is dealing dope, and this is how she’s getting to be top dog. Cheryl now sees a way to get Draska where it really hurts. Cheryl asks Bailey to bring in a few things for her and also contacts Munter, who bakes a special batch of cookies. Bailey is not at all impressed to find she’s been used as a drug mule, and forbids her from doing this. Cheryl does not take kindly to being told what to do. If Bailey wants to be part of her family and remain as her lawyer, she will do what she’s told. Cheryl distributes her wares and is very popular indeed. Draska realises Cheryl is undercutting her and is not happy at all. But now Debz is inspired to take on Draska and slashes her with a knife. Debz is happy as she can now go to real prison to be reunited with Mary. Cheryl sees her victory over Draska has had a high price. Judd and Pascalle have decided they must do what’s right and end things, though this isn’t easy. Munter has taken over the Tool Guy management, but finds Van is not in Blockhouse Bay where he should be and instead is hanging round Tech in search of Elena. Munter fears that Van has gone to the desperate impossible love place and wants Judd to nip it in the bud. But when Judd sees Cyrillic written on one of Van’s drawings, he works out that Elena is Russian. Van decides to hire Judd to detect her whereabouts and Judd reluctantly agrees. But given his own situation he does not rate Van’s chances in the true love stakes and fears Van will get hurt. Especially when Judd finds that her violent father is in fact her kiwi fiancé. Elena is a Russian Bride. Judd feels the job is done, but gives Van Elena’s phone number. Van has a brief conversation with her, which leaves him tantalised. Pascalle decides to find out more and follows Roy and Elena to a bridal shop. Here she finds Elena is no scamming bride and Roy genuinely loves her. Van hits on an ambitious plan to learn Russian so he can appeal to Elena, but Munter refuses to help run interference, so Van goes it alone. He finds no one home, so breaks into the house – as Elena and Roy return. Using his Russian phrase book, Van tells Elena that he loves her. But Van is now sprung in Elena’s room and Roy is angry. Munter finds Van has been arrested – and burns his next batch of cookies. Munter, unimpressed, reports this to Judd, who is shocked. He confronts Cheryl wanting to know what happened to her rules. Cheryl, unrepentant, feels she’s done nothing wrong. Bailey helps to get Van released from the cop shop and Judd returns to find a summit over Van’s behaviour, with Jethro wanting to rule the roost. But as they argue over Van, Pascalle reveals what she’s been up and Judd feels exasperated. Pascalle also feels frustrated and misunderstood. Judd puts the hard word on Bailey for abetting Cheryl, then apologises to Pascalle. They’ve both realised that even if they deny their feelings, those feelings haven’t gone away. Van is in despair, but now gets a visit from Elena who explains that she must marry Roy for her family and out of duty. Van is upset about this, but now finds Judd is on his side. Van waits outside as Judd makes an appeal to Roy on Van’s behalf. This fails. As Judd reports the bad news, Van is sanguine. The reason is that while Judd was inside, he asked Elena to marry him and she said yes... Category:Season Six Category:Episodes